The Forgotten
by Omgcanyoubelievesomeone
Summary: 4 years ago I was kicked out of the flock, abandoned by my family, blamed as a traitor. And for the past 4 years, I've been stuck in this hell hole along with 5 others. And we're finally gonna escape. Though questions still fill our heads. What if our old flocks find us? Will they remember us? Or will we stay forgotten. Rated T just in case... Probably not though first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1}  
4 Years Ago  
4 years ago my flock kicked me out. 4 years ago my family left me, abandoned me. 4 years ago my best friend and boyfriend broke up with me, calling me a lying traitor. 4 years ago I was forgotten by those I loved and trusted. 4 years I've been trapped in this hell hole.

Yes, the invincible "Maximum Ride" has been trapped inside the school for 4 years. Well, not just me. I, along with 5 other former heroes. Let me introduce you. There's 6 of us all together, and we were all once great heroes. All of us kicked out of our flocks for false or stupid reasons. There's Sterling, Thomas, Shadow, Zoë, Illuminate, and I, the once great Maximum Ride.

Sterling, he is 19, with golden hair and freckles on his cheeks. He has golden eyes and, you guessed it, golden wings. He has sun powers, healing powers, telekinesis, and super strength. He seems very calm and relaxed when you meet him, but get him mad and, well, let's say it doesn't end prettily unless I can calm him down. Zoë, his sister, and him are completely opposite, except for the fact that I can calm both of them down. He is Zoë's brother and my boyfriend of 3 years. He, along with Zoë, blew up one of the schools, and saved all the mutants in it. When Zoë was kicked out for apparently *working for the school* Sterling left, everyone in their flock didn't want him to go, but those two stuck together.

Thomas- He is 16 with light brown hair that falls right above his eye. He has chocolate brown eyes and black wings with splotches of brown. He has telekinesis, can talk to others through his mind (can't read or control others), has insane fighting skills, and can see glimpses of the future. He talks a lot to Illuminate and is pretty much the brains of the group. He knows how to get information and yet somehow can keep it a secret. He's my little brother and is dating Illuminate. He was kicked out the flock because they got sick of him trying to find me and tell me he's my brother.

Shadow- He is 18 with black hair that falls above one of his eyes, he has very dark brown eyes (almost black) that remind me of a certain no good traitor. He has raven black wings and doesn't talk much. He talks way more than a certain no good traitor though. He can, hence the name, blend into the shadows, when he walks there's no sound, has darkness powers (don't ask), and can make fire appear from his hand. He is very calm and doesn't get angered easily. The only time he talks is to Zoë and Thomas, and those are usually mind conversations. He is Zoë's boyfriend of 4 years.

Illuminate- She is 16 with short blonde hair that falls right above her shoulders. Her wings are a calm mix of white and gold. She is has light powers, (different from Sterling), healing powers, and wind powers. She was once very talkative happy, but like the rest of us, was slowly torn apart. (Not literally don't worry). She uses the light she can summon to heal others and herself, though after a while it drains her of energy. She usually spends most of her time talking to Thomas. She is Thomas' girlfriend of 1 year.

Zoë- She is 18 years old, with whitish Silverish wavy hair that falls to her waist. Her wings are white with silver borders. She has snow/ice powers, mind powers, and can show what is going on in other places. (Past or Present, not future) She is very powerful and at least once in every conversation she uses some slang that isn't popular. (Maze runner talk) She is the best at threatening and can actually live up to her promises. She gets angered easily and doesn't show fear to anyone. She refuses to show her soft side to anyone but Shadow and I. She is very sarcastic and rude but is the only person, besides Sterling, that I have REAL conversations with. As you guessed, I talk so highly of her because she is my bff. She is Sterling's sister and Shadow's girlfriend.

That leaves me. Old Max here. My once dirty blonde hair had changed to long dark brown hair. My eyes are a warm chocolate brown and my wings change to whatever I want them to. I can change my wing color (as stated before), control the elements, fly very fast, breathe underwater, and... You know that saying "Looks that kill"? Well, I can do that literally, though it takes a lot of work. I don't really talk much except to Sterling and Zoë, besides that not much. Thomas is my little brother and Sterling is my boyfriend.

We all met after a while, but, well, let's just go to the flashback.

_*flashback* 4 years ago_

_"Get in there!" One of the Erasers yelled while shoving me into the cell. "Oh hey, a greenbean." A girl said, with a faint country accent. "Zoë come on, help me get her here." A girl quietly said while walking to me. The girl had blonde hair that fell right on her shoulders. The whitish Silverish haired girl, Zoë, helped me lean against the wall. She put her hand out, "The name's Zoë. Fourteen. Been in this hell hole for two damned years." She said with a smirk. I couldn't help but smile a bit, this girl's got spunk. The quiet girl held her hand out too,"Illuminate, but call me Lumi. Twelve. Been here for a year. Now don't freak out, I'm gonna fix you up." She said, gesturing to the wounds I had. Do your thing, was all I said. She summoned some light, brought it to my stomached, then it... Sunk in. I instantly felt better. "Wow! That's cool!" I said in amazement. A boy chuckled at that. "She's been doing that for the past year. You get used to it." Zoë said as the boy came. "Sterling, fifteen. Been here two years. Basically, Zoë and I have been here the longest." Is there any more? As if on cue a boy with black hair walked in. "Shadow, fourteen. 1 year." Is all he said. "Max," I said, introducing myself. "Fourteen... Uh just arrived here." I said, uncertain. Wow, the great Maximum Ride, uncertain. Zoë spoke in my mind {Well you may as well know this ability}. I did a quick jump. And everyone had known Zoë just showed me that trick._

_After that everyone showed me their abilities. A year later Thomas had arrived and we found out we were siblings. He was thirteen, like Illuminate, at the time._

_*flashback over*_

That's how I met my hell hole comrades. Since then we've all been planning on escaping. We all have been perfecting this plan for 4 years now. And this is how it goes. They'll take me in for experimenting, and I'll pretend to have trouble getting up from the bruises that I have. At that time the Erasers will walk in to get me, while Shadow and Illuminate grab their wallets and keys. They take me out and i stay silent. Once I'm out of view they use the keys to get out. Thomas catches up with me, hiding, and gives me the signal. I'll knock out the guards, then Thomas and I help the others get other experiments out. As were letting them out Shadow will be starting a fire that will set off the explosions that Sterling made and hid. After everyone is out we will fly away with a duffel bag we've been filling for years now. Then we improvise from there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2}  
NOTE: Anything in this **is **Zoë talking in minds  
_this_is Max  
Max POV  
I woke up after my short nap to see Zoë playing with a random ball. I sat next to her and we decided to have a mind conversation.  
**You excited**  
_What?_  
**Seriously?** *facepalms* **today's the big day!**  
_OH YEAH! Yeah.. I mean I've done this a ton._  
She scoffed at that. Today is the day that we escape. We've been planning this for years. So it better work.  
**It better! Or I'll be so pissed I'll punch a hole in the wall... Or a white coats face..**  
_I vote the second one_  
We both start grinning. That's the closest any of us have gotten to smiling in a long time.  
**Well, that happens when y'all are stuck in a bugging jail cell and are tested on everyday**  
The rest of our conversations go on like that. With us playfully arguing and playing around.  
After a while everyone wakes up. We all huddle into a corner and go over our plans again. We all put on our emotionless faces as they call my name as usual. This time will be a bit different. As they walk in to grab me. Shadow and Illuminate takes their keys and wallets without them realizing it. Then Shadow goes back into the shadows. I walk out of the hall with the two guards on my sides. Normally things just stay silent, but this times a bit different. I feel Lumi pass by me, advancing in front. Oh that's an ability of hers, to travel the speed of light. She quickly grabs the guards' wallets and credit cards, and sprints back. I see Thomas hiding behind something, and gives a thumbs up. I stomp on one of the guards feet, and he immediately crumbles. Oh yeah, I kinda got super strength too. With that I knocked out the other card, then Thomas and I went to our scheduled places.

*Line Skip*

After everyone gets into their places, an alarm goes off as planned. •FIRE FIRE! EVACUATE FIRE FIRE!• I stifle a small laugh, Shadow caused that. As all the scientists are evacuating, we are all freeing the other experiments. Thanks to Lumi and Sterling's speed we got it done twice as fast. We all went to the roof top, then flew away to the sounds of the explosions going off. After hours of silence, Zoë says,"This is what the outside looks like." I was confused for a second, then remembered she hadn't been outside since she was 12, so a lot has probably changed. They all were amazed by the mountains and landscapes, and we decided to land in the mountains short after. "Soo... Who's gonna be the leader?" Lumi asks when we land. All eyes land on me. "Okay BUT! I need one thing." I say, since I don't want to be leader alone. "What are you planning?" Zoë asks suspiciously. "I want Zoë to be my co-leader." I declare. Zoë immediately starts coughing insanely, Shadow helping her. "I don't mean 2nd in command, I mean straight out co-leader. Making decisions together on what to do next, battle strategies, everything." I finish. After she stops coughing, she says,"But I've never been a leader before!" Zoë complains. "Exactly I have now COME ON LETS BE CO-LEADING BUDDIES!" I say with a mocking tone. Everyone starts cracking up, then she finally agrees to be co-leader.  
_So, what do we do next?_  
**I guess we should change clothes, I mean, WERE BLOODY AND SHIT.**  
I look down and realize she is right, we are all bloody and need to change. We all have extra clothes in a duffel bag we brought, along with a small bit of food, and the money we stole from the guards.  
_Well, tell them what to do_  
"OKAY ALL YALL SHUCKS! WERE GONNA CHANGE CLOTHES THEN GO GET FOOD!" Zoë announces.  
Everyone listened immediately and everyone went to seperate spots to get changed.  
_We didn't discuss that last part_ I said while changing  
**Face it you were thinking it**  
_Well fine where do we go?_  
**We just gotta see where we are then I'll tell ya**  
Oh yeah, Zoë has mapping abilities too, all you need to do is tell her whatever state, country, province, whatever your in and she'll low where to get... She's kind of like a human GPS  
**NEVER CALL ME A HUMAN GPS AGAIN YOUNG LADY!**  
I chuckle, then everyone is finished changing.  
"Where are we? Exactly?" Sterling asks.  
"I think we're at the border between Canada and America." Zoë says with her eyes closed. "Any suggestions on what we should eat?" I ask.  
"How about we go to Mcdonalds! I haven't been there in like forever! Have you tried there dollar menu? It's delicious! I once went to Mcdonalds with my old flock. You know, before they kicked me out. There were about 8 people all together. 4 girls and 4 boys. We ordered fries and they were delicious! Have you guys ever had fries? They're amazing! I wonder who invented fries? What were they-" The a muffles sound came out, when we saw Shadow covering her mouth.  
"Shut up. Please." Is all he says. That caused a few chuckles.  
"Mcdonalds?" I ask. "Well no one is arguing soo.. Zoë?"  
"Got it!" She nearly screams. "Let's get going." She declares then unfolds her wings.  
We all begin flying letting Zoë lead the way.


End file.
